


Tony Stark x Reader (With Peter Parker) - Dating Tips

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dating Tips, F/M, Father-Son, Other, Tony Stark and Peter Parker - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Random idea where Peter wants to help Tony get together with the reader. Tony isn't up for listening to the kid's advice though.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mr Stark!”

“Jesus!” [Y/N] jumped back, hand flying to her chest, heart racing as the teenager dropped from the ceiling to hang upside down in front of her. She felt her back collide with Tony Stark, who had been walking next to her, and she stumbled into him, his hands flying out to catch her. 

Tony laughed behind [Y/N]. “Nice one, kid!” He grinned, holding out a hand for Peter to low five – which the boy did before then dropping to land upright on his feet.

“Urgh,” [Y/N] groaned in annoyance, pushing herself out of Tony’s arms, now seeing the prank. “Grow up, Stark.” She snarled, wrenching herself away from him and storming off back down the corridor the way they had come. Peter’s laugh awkwardly faded away as [Y/N] angrily strode away and Stark watched her departing back in almost bemused surprise.

“Uh - no offense, Mr Stark,” Peter began awkwardly, still looking down the corridor, “but if you like [Y/N] so much, then why don’t you just ask her out?” He asked, confused.

“Oh, so your giving dating advice now, kid?” Tony asked, turning to him.

“- Well it’s-“

“- Oh you’re really – this is – this is what you’re doin’-?” Stark raised his eyebrows at the kid, gesturing between them.

“- Well – yeah I guess, I - .” Peter stuttered nervously

“No offence kid,” Stark interrupted him, “but if I took advice – which I don’t – I think I’d be more up for taking it from someone with a bit more experience on their CV.”

“So, like Mr Rhodes?”

“No, I said _experience,_ kid.” Tony reminded him. “And who ever said I liked [Y/N] anyway.” He frowned, lifting his hands in confusion. Peter didn’t say anything, and Tony took that as the end of the conversation, now turning to walk down the corridor in the opposite direction to where [Y/N] had stormed off.

“Well it’s just, uh…” Peter jogged to catch up with Stark, “The way you - uh,” Peter glanced back down the corridor, “look at her…”

“So, you’re a love expert now, kid?” Tony asked, his eyes ahead, not bothering to look back at the teenager jogging to keep up with him.

“Uh no – no, Mr Stark,” Peter stuttered embarrassedly, “It’s just… Well me and Ned found a bunch of Aunt May’s magazines and –“

“Dirty magazines?” Tony glanced over at the kid, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

“Ew, dude, no, that’s my aunt.” Peter said with a disgusted grimace. “N-n-no, they were like those chick magazines –“

“And, let me guess, you guys macho-ed up and read them?” Tony asked. “And was this before or after you painted your nails?”

“I’m serious, Mr Stark!” Peter insisted almost excitedly, “They’ll blow your mind!” He said, putting his hands on his head, “Oh man! Did you know girls talk about a guy’s hair?! They’re _hair_ , I mean – what?!” He exclaimed with wide eyes. “And – and a guy’s shoes?!” He cried, “Mr Stark, I’ve – I’ve been wearing the same trainers for 3 years! 3years!”

“Sounds like that’s the answer to all your problems, kid.” Tony muttered, pulling a fire door open to walk into the next section of corridor.

“I know…” Peter trailed off glancing away in thought, hesitating on the other side of the door. Stark tried to make the most of this, not bothering to hold the door open for, intent on leaving the kid on the other side. He rolled his eyes in exasperation though, when he heard the kid now pull open the door and jog to his side again. “You know they have dating tips to!” Peter informed him

“Great, kid.” Tony muttered unenthusiastically, not caring.

Tony’s mood didn’t seem to put Peter off though. “Like, did you know,” He asked excitedly, “girls don’t like it when you talk too much?” Tony’s lack of answer didn’t seem to faze him either, “And - and you shouldn’t have your phone on during a date?”

“Isn’t this a magazine for women?” Tony murmured, pulling out his phone from his suit pocket.

“Yeah…” Peter frowned, confused.

“So, aren’t these dating tips for girls to get – oh, I don’t know - a guy?”

“Well I – uh – I just reverse engineered it to what - what a guy should do…”

“You’re a genius kid…” Stark muttered in a bored tone, his eyes down on his phone.

“I’m telling you, Mr Stark,” Peter insisted earnestly, “it’ll work!”

“And I’m telling _you_ , kid,” Tony said, stopping outside an elevator, calling for it before turning to face Peter. “Stick to your day job. I’ve had plenty of dates in my time, I don’t need your help to get a girl.” He said firmly, striding into the elevator as the doors open next to him.

“But, Mr Stark –“ Peter protested, taking a step into the elevator after Tony. “I-“ Tony held out a hand to make him stop. Peter paused until Tony raised his eyebrows at the kid who took the hint, dropping his head and biting his lip as he reluctantly took the step back out of the lift.

“Kid. Trust me,” Tony reassured him, “this time next week I’ll have swept [Y/N] off of her feet.”

“Whatever you say, Mr Stark…” Peter murmured as the elevator doors closed in front of him and he was left alone in the corridor.

* * *

“So, Mr Stark, how’s it going with [Y/N]?”

“Jeez, Kid –“ Stark fired a shot from blaster on his palm as he flew through the air, Peter, in his gear, releasing and firing another web in time to avoid a well-aimed shot to his chest. A tug on his original-formula web string had him reappearing next to the Ironman as he flew down the Chicago street.

“Have you got a date yet?” Peter asked causally, seemingly unfazed by the gun fire from the enemies above and below them.

“Kid, I’m kinda –,” Ironman turned to shoot behind him at a sniper in one of the apartment block windows, “-busy right now.” He finished, spinning back around, kicking his feet to add a boost to his speed as he shot through the air, firing another shot directly below at where Steve Rogers was being overwhelmed by one too many men. “Can we not talk about this right now?”

Peter swung away to kick straight through a window and into a sniper who didn’t spot the Spiderman till the last moment, a split second before he knocked to the floor, unconscious. It wasn’t long before Peter was back swinging by Stark’s side again. “It’s just a simple question,” Peter shrugged.

“Fine.” Tony growled, pausing in mid air to fire two hands down at a group running towards Natasha Romanoff. “No.”

“But Mr Stark, I thought you said-”

“I know what I said, kid.” Tony muttered moodily, kicking his boots again to continue his path down the street, turning sharply up an alley to catch some men that had taken up positions on the fire escapes. “I also know that –“ He threw out an arm, two mini missiles launching from his gauntlet “I’ve still got plenty of time.”

“Ok, but you – you know I could help, right, Mr Stark?”

“Tony, two bogies on your tail.” Steve Rogers reported through the intercom between the team.

“Consider them gone, Cap.” Tony muttered, glancing back at where the jets now dropped down to street level, tracking Stark’s metal suit with precise movements. Peter still seemed to be waiting for a response from Tony as he continued to swing next him. “Do we have to have this conversation right now, kid?”

“Well – don’t get mad,” He said quickly, “But I may have – uh – already sent her some flowers in your name…” Peter confessed guilty.

“You did what?” Stark snapped his head around to the kid angrily. Peter opened his mouth to defend himself, but before he could say anything, one of bogies had manoeuvred so it was now directly in front of them and took the shot that sent a missile hitting straight into the Tony’s torso.

The metal man was sent flying backwards, crashing into a parked car, the force of impact causing it to skid a short distance across the road.

“Mr Stark, are you ok?” Peter asked anxiously, swinging down to land next to the ruined car.

“Peachy, kid” Stark groaned, lifting his head slightly to glanced down at where he’d been hit, the metal scratched and singed.

“Oh, ok, good.” Peter nodded awkwardly, then glanced back down the street where the fight on the ground still continued, takin a few steps towards it, looking like he was about to run off to join in again. He hesitated, glancing back at Tony. “Oh, uh by the way, Mr Stark, I used your card to pay for the flowers!” He added quickly, breaking into a jog, “After all they’re supposed to be from you!” He called back with a shrug as he now began to run down the street back towards the battle, firing off a web to a nearby building. “You’re welcome!” He shouted back as he pulled himself back up into the air.

Tony let his head fall back onto the roof of the car in exasperation.

* * *

“Hey! Stark!”

“[Y/N].” Tony greeted with a causal nod as [Y/N] now strode up to meet him as he crossed the foyer of the tower.

“I – uh - I just wanted to say thank you - for the flowers.” She explained. “That - that was… Unexpected.” She admitted, “But also surprisingly sweet.” She murmured with a shy, blushing smirk.

“Right.” Tony nodded back. “Yes, well, uh, you’re welcome.” He grimaced.

[Y/N] raised her eyebrows, slightly confused at his response, but she just put it down to taking him by surprise, and she gave him a small, genuine smile before then brushing past him and heading deeper into the building. Tony’s eyes followed her as she walked away again, letting himself sink down to perch on the nearby reception desk in amazement.

The kid had been right. The pasty kid - who probably spent all his free hours playing video games - was better than him at this.

Next thing he’d know, Rogers would be giving him fashion advice. 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After my first part was relatively popular I had a few requests for a part 2, so I thought I’d do a bit of research and give it a go! ;)
> 
> Request: ‘The one who left the Tony Stark love. I would actually love to see Tony taking all the advice from Peter and her loving the date and gifts but then saying she would prefer something more Tony than Seventeen Magazine and Cosmo. With a fluffy ending maybe with Tony being smug that it wasn’t Peter’s advice that got him the girl. Just an idea, you can go in whatever way you tbh I am sure I’ll love it’
> 
> So I went in a slightly different direction, but hopefully it’s ok?
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, Mr Stark?” Peter paused, backtracking to stand in the doorway to the communal room of the tower, having caught sight of Tony Stark hunched over on the edge of one of the plush sofas discussing something with Steve Rogers opposite, Clint Barton also lounging nearby, listening with half an ear.

Tony looked up at his name. “What’s up, kid?” He asked distractedly.

Peter took a hesitant step into the room, “I – uh – I just wanted to let you know I made some more… – uh –“ He glanced awkwardly at Steve and Clint, “–  _notes_ , Mr Stark.”

Tony frowned at him in confusion, then realisation flickered in his eyes, “Ah! Right! Great,” Stark tossed back the rest of the drink he held and beckoned Peter in, “Let’s have a look.” Peter moved into the room warily, glancing nervously at the other two men again, giving them weak smiles of greeting. They made small friendly nods in return, their interest clearly piqued by the so-called ‘notes’.

“Alright, kid, lay ‘em on me.” Tony instructed, patting the sofa cushion next to him.

“Right now?” Peter asked, his eyes widened in surprise at the gesture and he moved quickly now to make the most of the opportunity.

“Why not?” Tony shrugged shamelessly.

“Stark, what have you been –“ Steve began suspiciously but Tony raised a hand to silence him, his attention on Peter as the kid made his way quickly to the sofas now.

Almost as soon as Peter had perched anxiously next to him, Tony pushed himself to his feet. “Drink, kid?” He offered, to Peter with a tip of his empty glass as he moved towards the bar.

 “- He’s underaged, Tony!” Steve reprimanded in disbelief.

“- I - I can’t drink, Mr Stark.” Peter mumbled at the same time.

“Right answer.” Tony pointed to Peter, giving him a discrete wink as he now grabbed the decanter next to him. “Well, what are you waiting for?” He called over his shoulder as he poured himself a fresh drink. “Lay ‘em on me, kid! – Did I not already tell him to lay them on me?” Tony asked, turning to the two other men, Clint shrugged uncaringly whilst Steve offered no response, not playing Stark’s teasing games.

“Oh – Right, yeah, sorry –“ Peter muttered embarrassedly, quickly scrambling for his phone, whilst Tony turned to face him again, leaning back against bar as he took a sip from his drink. “Shall I just - ?” Peter glanced up anxiously from his phone as he found what he was looking for, looking to each of the men in turn for instruction. “- I’ll just start from the top?”

“You do that.” Tony muttered, now moving back to the sofas, perching on the arm of one of the empty chairs.

“Hold on, what is this?” Steve asked.

“Tony’s dating tips.” Clint stated and seemed unfazed when everyone’s attention turned on him – in no rush to explain how he knew this.

“From the kid?” Steve asked incredulously. “No offense, Peter.” He said quickly. Peter opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better, closing it again - though it was clear from the look on his face that he was going to take a little offence from this.

“It worked last time.” Tony muttered moodily.

Peter glanced around awkwardly when no one said anything. “So – should I…” He held up the phone in a silent question. Tony just raised his eyebrows expectantly. “Um – ok,” Peter cleared his throat uncomfortably. “So – uh – so this says that – uh – you should – you should listen and talk to her – uh – engage in the conversation.”

“Simple human decency.” Clint muttered.

 “It means, don’t keep looking at your phone.” Peter explained.

“Common sense,” Tony muttered, “But noted.” He nodded, taking a sip from his drink. “Next.”

Peter scrolled a bit further down his phone, “Um – ok - lean in when you talk?”

“Obvious.” Tony remarked in a bored tone.  “You know, you’re not giving me any new information here, kid.”

“Uh – ok, ok, Um… “ Peter ducked his head back to the screen, eyes flicking speedily over the text. “Ok – uh – make your pupils huge? It means you’re into her.”

“That’s great kid, but last time I checked I can’t control my pupils.” Tony sassed.

“Right, yeah…” Peter laughed weakly, glancing back down to the screen. “Lick your lips?” He suggested. Barton snorted in laughter from the depths of his chair. “But – uh – not creepily.” Peter added quickly.

“You’re kiddin’ me right now, right?” Tony asked incredulously.

“You asked for my help!” Peter cried, “I’m – I’m just reading what this guy says!” He defended, gesturing at his phone.

“Well what else does he say?” Tony asked, clearly still intrigued for a game-changing suggestion despite the duds so far.

Peter sighed, dropping his eyes back to the article. “Uh… If your goal is to kiss your date on their lips, you need to kiss them on the cheeks three days beforehand.” Peter read out.

“Bullshit.”

“Tony.” Steve muttered warningly for his language, but Stark ignored him again, taking a sip of his drink as he waited for the next item on the list.

“Uh - walk beside her, not in front of her - unless your unable to.” Tony nodded at this as he took another sip. “Um… Oh – if you hold her hand, press your palm to hers – apparently it shows her a desire to connect.”

Tony frowned but nodded again. “Noted.” He muttered, throwing back the rest of his drink.

“Play with your drinks glass if you have one.”

“Well that’s fine, he already does that constantly.” Clint observed with a smirk and Tony shot him an unimpressed look.

Peter cleared his throat, “Um – uh – Show your front teeth?”

“Come again?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

“When your smiling.” Peter clarified, “- Apparently it shows you’re really happy?” Tony glanced at Steve questioningly, but Roger’s just shrugged in answer. “And – uh – smile above the mouth?” Peter suggested.

“Can I get that in English please?” Tony asked, pushing himself to his feet again, heading back to the bar and the decanter that sat on it.

Peter’s eyes darted over the explanation, “It – it says to lift your forehead and – uh – squint your eyes?”

“Well that just sounds terrifying…” Clint muttered, taking a mouthful of his own drink.

“Moving on.” Tony stated, gesturing with his hand for Peter to move hastily to the next one before he reached for the decanter again.

“Ok – uh – raise your eyebrows…?” Peters eyes scanned the paragraph, “It means you’re interested?”

Tony shook his head as he downed the glass he just poured. “Next.” He muttered, making the same gesture at the kid again as he left his glass on the bar and made his way back to the sofas.

“Shuffle forward when you’re talking to your date…” Peter read, “Uh – touch your throat?” Tony crooked a brow in question. “Uh –“ Peter bowed his head back to the screen to read, “- apparently it shows your vulnerable and nervous… Oh! But if you’re already seen as Mr Slick, it may mean your dishonest.” Peter added quickly. Clint snorted again, and Tony scowled, not bothering to even glare at the agent this time. “Um…” Peter mumbled, quickly moving on and Tony looked at him sceptically, “Make small touches – like – uh - touch her knee or push hair behind her ear.”

Tony’s face softened again, and he nodded. “Classic.” He commended.

“How many more of these are there?” Steve frowned.

“Um –“

“Doesn’t matter, keep going, kid.” Tony gestured impatiently.

“Uh – ok, cross your legs? If you turn your body away from her it may show disinterest.” Peter read, “Oh – wait – but if the rest of your body is towards her it can just mean your shy.”

“So, do I cross my legs, or not, kid?”

“It – it says it just depends on the guy?”

“That one makes my head hurt.” Barton muttered, taking a drink. Steve just shook his head in bewilderment.

“Maybe we should skip that one…” Peter mumbled, scrolling down his screen. “Uh – take a deep breath when you see her, this makes your chest bigger and your waist appear smaller, making you more attractive?”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

Um -uh –“ Peter ducked back to the screen, “Um, place your hands on your hips so your elbows are out to the sides, this shows you want attention – especially if your angled towards her.” Peter explained, “Oh, and plant your feet towards her too.” He added.

“This is just starting to sound like a weird game of Twister, kid.”

Aw, that would be so cool! – imagine me just –“ Peter paused with his hands in the air when he noticed the looks he was getting from the others in the room. “Never mind…” He muttered, dropping his head embarrassedly back to his phone. “Um… So this says to sit with your legs spread –“

“Wait didn’t you just tell me to cross them?” Tony frowned.

“No, wasn’t that a sign of disinterest?” Steve pointed out.

“I believe it depended on the guy.” Clint recalled.

“This -,” Peter cleared his throat awkwardly, “ _position_  exposes his… uh -” Peter paused again,” man parts… which is a vulnerable position and means he is willing to put himself out there emotionally and…  _literally_ …” Peter muttered, furrowing his brow in slight horror before glancing up at Tony.

“Alright kid, maybe that’s enough of that.” Tony sad quickly, going to grab the phone.

Clint snorted again, “Good luck, Stark.” He smirked teasingly.

 

* * *

That’s a quite a large cup of coffee, sweetheart.” Tony commented coming up beside you as you walked down the hallway.

“It’s a ‘quite a large cup of coffee’ day,  _sweetheart_.” You muttered back at Stark, not bothering to look over at him or slow your pace as you took a sip from your mug.

“Funny.” Tony commended, keeping pace with you.

“Did you want something, Stark?” You asked suspiciously, Tony seeming in no rush to say anything more to explain his presence.

“Actually, Goggle-girl, I wanted to know if  _you_  wanted anything.” He confessed, taking you by surprise as he reached for the fire door you had been about to shift your grip on your coffee to get.

You faltered in surprise momentarily before continuing forward, “Goggle-girl, clever.” You remarked dryly as you moved past him. “Beats four-eyes, I guess.” You admitted back to him before Stark returned to your side again.

“I must admit, I thought it was bit on the nose…” Tony mused conversationally.

You stopped then, in the middle of the corridor, turning to face Tony full on. “Alright, Stark, drop it,” You sighed, “What do you actually want?” As much as you did enjoy Tony’s company a lot of the time – and his own brand witty humour to match yours – you didn’t really have time for it today.

“Well, I understand you haven’t eaten yet today.”

“Are you stalking me?”

“Well, Jarvis told me.”

“So you  _are_.” You stated, turning and beginning to walk down the corridor again.

“That’s… debatable” Tony decided, tilting his head from side to side, then quickening his stride to fall in beside you again.

You rolled your eyes, “Let me ask you this then – don’t you have something better to do with your time then trail next to me with no apparent purpose.” You raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of your coffee.

“I just wanted to… talk.” He said lamely. You frowned at over at him – something was distinctly… un-Tony about him.

“About what?” You asked, intrigued now as you turned to your left, pushing open a door, Tony nearly completely walking past you.

His mind was definitely somewhere else completely.

You held the door open for him to follow you into your office/workshop, then closed the door behind. “Is this… Is this about  _us_ , Tony?” You asked anxiously.

“Uh – do you – do you want it to be?” He asked quickly, as though grasping at the suggestion.

You blinked in surprise, “I – uh – well, no – I – I want it to be about whatever you wanted to talk about…” You said, frowning, thoroughly confused by his behaviour. “Is – is that what  _you_  want to talk about?” You prompted.

“Are my pupils enlarged”? Stark suddenly asked out of the blue.

“What?” You asked, taken aback. You knew Tony’s mind was always thinking of 1000 things, but this was completely random, “I – I dunno.” You confessed, stepping forward to get a cautious look, then suddenly becoming aware you were staring Tony directly in the eyes. You felt your cheeks warm and you ducked your head, coughing embarrassedly. “Um – uh – should they be?” You asked, unable to meet his gaze now. “Wait.” You said, your head snapping up. “– Are you ill?” You asked worriedly.

“Doesn’t matter.” Tony muttered shaking his head. You furrowed your brow in confusion, but let it go, watching Tony now move to the stool at your workbench, perching on it.

You watched as he first crossed his legs, then uncrossed them, placing them on the bar between the stool legs, then thinking better and planting them squarely on the floor, before then spreading them further apart.

You quirked a brow at him. “You alright there?” You smirked.

“Me, no, I’m fine.” Tony dismissed, trying to sound casual. He raised a hand to rub his neck, then dropped it as though he’d stung himself.

“Really? Because it looks like you have ants in your pants.” You chuckled lightly despite your concern – something was clearly eating at him. Tony grumbled something down at his lap. You stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on his knee and Tony’s head shot up in surprise. “Tony, what’s wrong, you look… Stiff.”

“It’s nothing.” He muttered, seeming to give up, dropping the tension in his body to collapse into a more normal position.

“Nothing? So, if I go talk to your little spider-y pal, he’ll say the same thing, hmm?” You tried, quirking a brow humorously.

“Oh?” Tony laughed breezily, though the humour was strained, “You honestly think that kid has any clue what’s going on around here?” He said, calling your bluff.

“I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” You grinned teasingly, turning for the door.

Tony let you take a few steps, “Alright!” He called after you in surrender. “Alright, fine - you win.” He sighed tiredly, “Just… just don’t talk to the, kid, ok?” Tony asked, shaking his head. “God knows how he’ll try to explain all this.” He muttered to himself.

“All what exactly?” You asked turning back to him.

“You know those flowers you got the other day?” Tony asked briskly.

“Yes…”

“Well – uh,” Tony clapped his hands together awkwardly, “I didn’t actually send them to you,” He confessed, “the kid did.”

Your eyes widened in surprise, “Peter did? He –“

“Not in that,” Tony clarified quickly, “– I mean – they’re – the kid sent them to you  _for_  me.” He explained, gesturing with his hands from his chest towards you.

“Slightly more sense….” You nodded with a frown, now moving to grab a nearby stool and pulling it so you could sit opposite Stark, waiting for the rest of his explanation.

“Ok, look, the kid… He realised I…” Tony struggled with his words, gesturing back and forth between the two of you again “ _Like_ you…” He bobbed his head slowly and you nodded in comprehension, And he tried to give me advice –“

“Advice on how to impress me?” You clarified.

Tony closed his eyes briefly, “Something like that.” He shook his head, deciding not to try to explain that part further. “Well, I ignored him at first, so he took matters into his own hands and sent you those flowers.” Tony looked up at your through his eyelashes to check you were following this. “You obviously liked them and so I maybe it was actually worth  _listening_ to the kid.”

“And that’s why you’re acting like a frozen piece of cardboard?” You smirked tauntingly.

“It was that bad?” He grimaced

“It’s not you.” You admitted with you smirk now softening sympathetically and you now leant forward to place a reassuring hand on his knee, giving it a squeeze. “And when did Peter become a love expert anyway?” You asked with a laugh as you sat up again.

“Since he took the final transitional step and began reading Cosmo apparently.”

“The magazine?” Tony nodded, and you couldn’t help but laugh. “You’ve honestly been taking advice from those ridiculously love columns?”

Tony had the decency to turn red at this. “So, none of it was any good?” He asked, “’cause you know – I’ll feed that back and we’ll –“ He joked, throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

You laughed again, “Well – it wasn’t  _all_  ridiculous – slightly suffocating maybe.” You teased. “But honestly, Tony,” You said with a small smile, you shouldn’t have to try so hard!” You assured him. “If you have to change this much, you’re just forcing an attraction where there clearly shouldn’t be one.” You pointed out. “I want to like  _you_  not a you that’s studied up on ways to fight his normal behaviours.”

Tony ducked his head sheepishly. “Truthfully though,” You smirked, deciding it best to lighten the moos again, “The flowers were nice, though, I just didn’t realise you’d have to read a cheesy magazine to work that out.” You grinned playfully before then pushing yourself back to your feet. “Look, I honestly have work to do now –“

“- Right –“

“-  _But_ , how about we go out for drinks tonight and try something more… natural?” You suggested.

Tony nodded uncertainly, as he too got to his feet, then more certainly. “Great. Yep. Sounds like – sounds like a date.”

“Hopefully that’s because it is.” You teased with a wink, moving over to your desk as Tony headed for the door. “Oh, one more thing I was just thinking about,” You frowned, “Wasn’t lying to me surely a big ‘no-no’ in the love column?”

“It actually never came up.” Tony told you honestly.

You raised an eyebrow at this, “Was this column by any chance written by a man?”

“Some Mark-guy.” Tony waved his hand uncaringly with a shrug.

You rolled your eyes, “Typical.” You muttered, turning back to your desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is just a random, kinda cute idea I had. It’s short, brief and not great, but I felt like writing it anyway. Reader isn’t really a huge part of it - it more focuses on the father-son relationship with Tony and Peter!
> 
> Again it’s not great, sorta rushed, but I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
